Third Rate Romance
by Reba Jean
Summary: Third Rate Romance, the bawdy tail of how Kagome got stuck on Fluffy, a Sesshoumaru x Kagome lemon romantic parody. One night of overindulgence can change everything.
1. Default Chapter

Third Rate Romance  
  
Reba Jean 11/15/03  
  
Email to: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@writing.com  
  
Third Rate Romance, the bawdy tail of how Kagome got stuck on Fluffy, a parody of those awful Sesshoumaru/Kagome lemons.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" ( 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Song lyrics quoted or adapted from "Third Rate Romance" by Sammy Kershaw and "Stuck on You" by Lionel Ritchie.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Setting the stage:  
  
The search for the shards of the shattered Shikon no Tama has continued for several years, punctuated with periodic skirmishes with Naraku and his minions. Inuyasha chose to claim Kikyo two years before and she has joined their little band. Kagome's sorrow over her unrequited love for Inuyasha has become somewhat muted, replaced with annoyance at Kikyo's continued sniping and putdowns. Though she would not admit it, Kagome harbors increasing anger, ruthless suppressed, toward her hanyou "friend" for his continued rude treatment of her. The Inu brothers have long since ceased trying to kill one another, usually settling for vicious verbal sparring matches, only occasionally coming to blows. The groups paths cross occasionally, joining to battle Naraku.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
The futile arguments continued as they had for hours. The two factions could only agree on the bare bones of a plan. Much would have to be decided in the field, at a time and place of their common enemy's choosing, when they finally faced Naraku.  
  
Tiny bug-eyed Jaken peered through the drapery closing off the map room from the Inu castle corridor. Rin and Shippo were sprawled asleep on a pile of furs, rugs, and parchment scrolls in the nearest corner. Inuyasha slumped sullenly in the opposite corner, arms crossed and ears flattened to his head, sulking that his plan had been summarily dismissed by Sesshoumaru's military attaché. He didn't see why just rushing in and hacking Naraku to pieces with Tetsusaiga wouldn't work. Kikyo hovered motionlessly beside him, her stone-like features impassive as always. On the far side of the room behind the map table, Miroku vainly attempted to defend himself as Sango and Kagome pummeled him mercilessly. Their screeches of "hentai" and worse epitaphs rang in Jaken's ears. Standing silently next to his guffawing military aides and legion commander, unconsciously guarding the sleeping children, Shesshoumaru watched the conflict, disdain evident on his elegant features and in his regal bearing.  
  
Jaken hesitantly addressed his master, "My Lord, Shessomaru-sama, the servants have prepared the evening meal and set up tables in the small audience hall as you commanded."  
  
"This meeting is over," Sesshoumaru declared, his calm command cutting through the chaos in the room. "My staff may return to their duties. My servants will provide the guests with suitable attire and escort you to the dining hall.  
  
The girls ceased their assault on Miroku and filed out of the room. Bowing slightly to his host in gratitude for the reprieve, Miroku followed. Across the room Inuyasha huffed, "Keh, Kikyo doesn't need to eat and I'm not changing."  
  
"Suit yourself," Sesshoumaru replied blandly. His contempt was evident in his tone, that his 'brother' would willingly remain unwashed and clothed in sweat-stained dusty travel garments. He turned to the tangle of bodies and furs in the corner and tousled the little girl's dark mop of hair, "Rin, get up."  
  
Rin bounced up, rolling the sleepily protesting Shippo off the pile, and hugged the crouching taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you came. I dreamt that I was lost in the forest and you found me."  
  
"Do I not always return for you?" he replied, disengaging himself from her clinging grasp and moving toward the hallway.  
  
"Jaken, take Rin and Shippo to her room. See that they clean up and change for dinner," Sesshoumaru instructed his long-suffering retainer. The small grumbling toad youkai scurried out of the room, vainly trying to catch his escaping charges.  
  
Sango and Kagome washed away the travel grime in the bathing area adjoining the normally unused women's quarters in the castle guest wing. They stared in askance at the towering piles of brightly colored garments they were expected to don. Kagome commented, "Some of these must be hundreds of years old, and I've never seen such expensive fabrics except in museums."  
  
Sango added, "I thought this was supposed to be an informal 'family' dinner, not some elaborate court affair."  
  
Kagome looked as puzzled. "It's just too much," she addressed the pair of graceful neko youkai attendants in dark blue livery.  
  
"If the ladies would prefer, perhaps just a couple of under layers, a long silk kosode, belted with a smaller obi, and a floral brocade uchikake. The dining hall can be chilly in the evenings."  
  
"That would be better," Sango acknowledged gratefully, not wanting to admit that she would have had no idea what 'formal' kimono would be appropriate. Her daily dress was simple and practical, not the attire of some court lady with dozens of servants to help her dress.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Sitting at tiny tables in the ritzy dining hall  
She was staring at her china cup  
He was trying to keep his facade up by serving booze  
The talk was small when they talked at all  
They all knew what they wanted  
There was no need to talk about it  
They were old enough to scope it out and keep it loose  
The females' scents were high as they wafted by  
Inuyasha laughed and lifted his cup  
as he watched his brother squirm  
The monk said to them both  
"You lovelies look like my type,  
but I guess either one would do"  
"I'll even tell you that I love you,  
if you want me to"  
They both smacked him down  
And beat him to the ground  
Third rate romance, high rent rendezvous  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
The girls were the last to arrive for dinner. The rest of the party had already gathered. A series of small black lacquer tables ran the length of the long narrow room. Inuyasha had claimed the spot next to the window at the far end of the room for Kikyo and himself. She appeared in a duplicate of her usual costume of white kosode and red hakama. Kikyo had apparently 'persuaded' Inuyasha to change. He now wore a hitatare in a bold red, black, and white color block pattern similar to a rugby shirt. Kagome hadn't realized his taste ran to such bright clothing, although his usual attire was bright red after all.  
  
The children occupied the next table. Rin wore a pretty pink and white miniature version of the kimonos provided for Sango and Kagome. Shippo was dressed in a plain blue child's kimono, probably one of Rin's outgrown outfits, as the fabric was better quality than the servants issue. Both children were fidgeting and surreptitiously snagging bits of pickled vegetables or raw fish from the trays on their table. Miroku, in deceptively plain black on black brocaded hitatare, stared glumly at Jaken, his none too attractive table companion. The girls would occupy the next table, inconveniently out of groping range. Sesshoumaru sat alone at a table on the slightly raised platform at the end of the room. It was normally occupied by his elaborate seat, not quite a throne, used for receiving petitioners, formal audiences, and the like.  
  
Miroku was the first to catch sight of the two women as they entered the room. He stood as if entranced for a moment and then quickly crossed to join them. Sango had chosen a pale watered silk kosode with over robe of pink and red rose patterned fabric and matching obi. Kagome was in a teal under robe, topped with a peacock patterned print in rich blues, greens, gold, and copper. Their hair was dressed with white jasmine flowers and they had made use of the fragrant soaps and oils. Miroku darted between the girls and placed a hand at each girl's waist to 'guide' them to their table. "You ladies look absolutely lovely tonight and you smell heavenly," he added as he sidled in closer, nuzzling each in turn. His flirtatious behavior earned him matching red handprints on either cheek and threatening growls from both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
After everyone took their seats, the servants brought out a series of dishes, including soups, rice, noodles with bits of vegetables and fowl in various sauces, and skewered game meats straight from the fire. Talk was desultory at best. The children and Inuyasha concentrated on wolfing down the food as fast as it arrived. Miroku continued flirting with Sango and Kagome by turns. The monk's flirtatious and increasingly lewd behavior was outrageous, thought his totally unimpressed table companion. Neither female seemed to notice; however, and only ignored Miroku. The monk seemed to be focusing his attentions mainly on the youkai exterminator.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked at his food and remained mostly silent, barely able to avoid yawning in boredom. His amusement at the subtle insult at seating Inuyasha at the lowest table, "beneath the salt" if it had been a European affair was lost on the oblivious hanyou. Amusement soon turned to dismay, as the breeze through the window shifted. Sesshoumaru sniffed and fidgeted. Not only was the disgusting scent of his brother blowing his way, but also the dirt and carrion reek of Kikyo. How Inuyasha could bear it, he would never understand. It must be the same reason his hunting dogs enjoyed rolling in dead, decomposing carrion or burying and then digging up old rotting bones. Perhaps the new double distilled imported wine recommended by his vintner would help dull his sense of smell. He signaled the servants to provide saki bowls of the beverage to the adults.  
  
The two women seated closest to Sesshoumaru were absolutely lovely. Their scent was a beguiling combination of sandalwood, jasmine, other florals, and a most enticing feminine aroma. He could finally begin to understand why human females had so appealed to his father. Sesshoumaru found himself watching Kagome more frequently. She kept glancing toward Inuyasha and Kikyo, her eyes tearing, and the pungent salt odor of her tears and distress wafted his way. His half-brother was an absolute ass, pawing and fawning over his undead bitch in front of his other woman. The cur had no manners or consideration for Kagome at all.  
  
Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably, his body's agitation and the growing tension in his loins in response to the delectable female odor, finally triggered the connection in his mind. Though human females did not go into heat like youkai, both girls were evidently in the fertile part of their cycles and their pheromones announced it to the world. The monk may not have the same keen sense of smell as the inu youkai males but he was obviously reacting to the presence of receptive females none the less. Sesshoumaru felt a piercing stare from across the room and snarled in frustration. Inuyasha laughed uncontrollably at his brother's predicament. He had chosen the 'lowest' and farthest table consciously for that very reason.  
  
The food had disappeared, Inuyasha and Miroku had depleted most of the castle saki stores, and all but two or three bowls of the "wine" had been drunk. The children were asleep at their table; Jaken chivvied the servants to carry them out. Inuyasha and Kikyo leapt out through the open window and disappeared into the nearby forest. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome staggered down the hall toward their rooms, drunkenly singing the chorus to "ninety- nine bottles of beer on the wall". Sesshoumaru let his head fall wearily to the table, cradled on his forearms. The servants quietly cleaned up around him.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 


	2. Part 2

Third Rate Romance - Part 2  
  
Reba Jean 11/15/03  
  
Email to: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@writing.com  
  
Category: Parody/Romance  
  
Third Rate Romance, the bawdy tail of how Kagome got stuck on Fluffy, a Sesshoumaru/Kagome lemon romantic parody.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" copyright 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Song lyrics quoted or adapted from "Third Rate Romance" by Sammy Kershaw and "Stuck on You" by Lionel Ritchie.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Kagome wavered unsteadily down the corridor. She remembered that the hot springs-fed bathing pools were at the end of the hall. A soak in the hot springs should be just the thing to clear her spinning head. But which room was Sango's; all the doors looked alike to her alcohol-hazed mind. Kagome stopped midway down the hall. This should be the one, she thought as she slipped into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome whispered as she looked around the shadowed chamber. Moonlight poured through the open window. A small oil lamp guttered next to the box of writing tools and pile of scrolls on the low table beneath the window. A shoji screen concealed the doorway in the far corner. To her right, carved and inlaid chests, cupboards, and shelves held neatly arranged clothing, hunting gear, and weapons. The armor displayed on the stand in the corner took on the sinister outline of some strange beast. A few illustrated scrolls and finely made weapons decorated the otherwise bare walls. The thick futon, piled with lush fabrics, occupied the tatami mats along the center of the long wall. Toukijin and Tenseiga were arranged on a sword rack in easy reach behind the bed. She was obviously not in Sango's room, a potentially disastrous mistake.  
  
Kagome stared at the deadly demon lord, appearing innocent and peacefully asleep. His sculpted nude form was curled protectively around his "fluffy thing", silky tail draped strategically across his hips, and his silver- white mane flowed messily across his shoulders and down his back.  
  
The sound of soft footsteps ceased at his door and the faint creaking noise alerted Sesshoumaru that an intruder was invading his private domain. He remained motionless, feigning sleep. His nose and ears would suffice to keep him informed of their actions without tipping off the invader that he was awake. The breeze from the open door wafted a feminine scent in his direction; it was his idiot half-brother's wench. Conveying no trace of malice or fear, only curiosity and interest; her scent's increasing muskiness indicated exactly what type of interest to his sensitive nose. She was now at the peak of her cycle, her fertility even more apparent than at dinner, when the proximity of the two human females had caused him no small discomfort. He opened his eyes a slit to watch Kagome. She was still standing there staring at him, clad only in a sheer silk robe clutching her bathing things in her arms. He growled lowly at his own body's traitorous response.  
  
"Kawaii!" Kagome exclaimed softly. "Sesshoumaru looks just like a little boy cuddling his fluffy blankie!"  
  
This Sesshoumaru is not "cute" his thoughts protested vehemently. His fluffy war cloak, aside from its obvious uses as a warm wrap and bedding on the trail, could be wrapped around an arm as a makeshift buckler or snapped at the enemy to blind or entangle weapons. Of course it had been carefully chosen to match his beautiful tail. Fluffy was not a blankie! Surely Kagome had no idea how much it resembled the bedraggled fur he had as a child, which the servants had finally disposed of when it was reduced to tatters. Inuyasha had not been old enough to remember it. If Jaken had mentioned it to her, he would die a slow, agonizing death.  
  
Somehow the room had become much warmer. Perhaps the vintner's imported double distilled wine served at dinner had more effect on him than he had realized. Sesshoumaru rolled over on his back, splaying out his limbs. He glanced down to make sure his tail concealed his loins. It would not do for Kagome to glimpse his present condition.  
  
Kagome approached the bed and gracefully dropped to her knees beside Sesshoumaru. "So beautiful . . ." she whispered. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly, that was a much more appropriate response than "cute".  
  
Kagome continued her appraisal. "Not quite the same as Inuyasha."  
  
What, she was comparing him to that idiot hanyou. His breathing quickened and his jaw muscles tensed in rage.  
  
Kagome continued, "No, not the same. If Inuyasha is stockier, like a war horse or a mastiff, then Sesshoumaru is graceful like a race horse or a greyhound."  
  
Somewhat mollified, his anger faded. Perhaps her assessment was not so incorrect after all. His thoughts gave way to pure animal enjoyment as Kagome began to lightly stroke his tail. "So soft and silky," she murmured.  
  
Sesshoumaru's baser instincts began to war with his sense of honor and duty. To accept her obvious invitation, and ravish his brother's woman right then and there, would be dishonorable. Perhaps she sought to anger the hanyou or perhaps she instinctively sought the best male available to sire her pups. She was certainly of the age when human females began producing litters. "Kagome, why are you here?" he whispered so low that she did not hear. Sesshoumaru turned his face away and clenched his fists.  
  
"So soft, like velvet, and so hard," Kagome whispered as her questing fingers brushed the prominent erection previously concealed by his fluffy tail. Although her cheeks glowed brightly in embarrassment, Kagome's fluttering fingers slid upwards across his muscled abdomen and chest as she clambered across his prone form. Reaching awkwardly, she brushed away the silver tendrils concealing his face. Her fingertips lightly traced the stripes across his cheekbone and continued to outline the edge of his ear.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned; the woman had teased him enough and would pay dearly. To grab her hips and thrust home was all it would take to claim her. Startled by the sudden sound, Kagome scooted backwards. Sesshoumaru winced, opening his eyes to glare at her and hissed, "Get off my tail!" Her weight on one knee ground the wounded appendage into the point of his hip.  
  
Kagome literally jumped into the air in shock, only to scream in pain as she descended, impaling her delicate tissues upon his full length. She rolled to the side, pulling away desperately. Sesshoumaru growled through clenched teeth, "It doesn't bend that way; get off!"  
  
Kagome struggled backwards, pulling as hard as she could, her eyes rolling in panic. She cried loudly, "It hurts! I'm stuck on you."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared wide-eyed at the teary, whimpering female, his length painfully clamped within her. "Stop struggling; you need to relax," he commanded tersely.  
  
Kagome's whimpers became louder and tears streamed down her face. "I can't; it hurts too much," she wailed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sango bolted upright; a woman's scream echoed from the room next door. The cries of pain faded to whimpers. "That monster," she cursed, now sorry that she had ever agreed to ally with the cruel youkai lord against Naraku. Sango lay awake fighting her impulse to defend the helpless, tensing at each cry and moan, until she finally slipped back into uneasy sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled forward and gathered Kagome into his arms, pulling her tightly against his chest. As he sank back down on the pallet, he gently stroked her hair and back as he would to comfort a fearful Rin. "Shh, it will be all right. Don't cry." Unless she calmed down, who knew how long they would be trapped in such an embarrassing and undignified condition. Of course, her obvious pain and tears had absolutely no effect on him. 


	3. Part 3

Third Rate Romance - Part 3  
  
Reba Jean 11/15/03  
  
Email to: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@writing.com Category: Parody/Humor/Romance Rating: R/NC  
  
Third Rate Romance, the bawdy tail of how Kagome got stuck on Fluffy, a Sesshoumaru/Kagome lemon romantic parody.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" ( 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Song lyrics quoted or adapted from "Third Rate Romance" by Sammy Kershaw and "Stuck on You" by Lionel Ritchie.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
. . . last time  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled forward and gathered Kagome into his arms, pulling her tightly against his chest. As he sank back down on the pallet, he gently stroked her hair and back as he would to comfort a fearful Rin. "Shh, it will be all right. Don't cry." Unless she calmed down, who knew how long they would be trapped in such an embarrassing and undignified condition. Of course, her obvious pain and tears had absolutely no effect on him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome's sharp adrenaline-laden alarmed stench dissipated and her frantically beating heart slowed to match his own. The woman within his arms was warm and seemed to melt against him as her rigid muscles began to relax. Rin liked to prattle incessantly; perhaps this female would calm more quickly if she talked. He questioned the thing that had surprised him most, "You were untouched. I assumed that you were Inuyasha's woman."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
She kept sayin',  
"I've never done this kind of thing before, have you"  
Third rate romance, high rent rendezvous  
And he said, "Yes I have,  
but only a time or two"  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Kagome sniffled once more and brushed away the remnant of her tears. She barked a short, bitter laugh, "That's what everyone thinks, except Kouga, who insists that I belong to him, or maybe Hojo. Inuyasha chose Kikyo over two years ago. I have learned to accept his choice." She continued in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Now it seems that he still wants to have both of us after all this time. He claimed that after we defeat Naraku, the Shikon no Tama is restored, and he becomes a full youkai, he will force Kikyo to submit to his wishes. He offered to accept me as a secondary concubine while she remains first wife. As if I want to share him with that bitch," she finished angrily.  
  
Irritated at the mention of these rivals, Sesshoumaru peered at Kagome's neck and the portions of her shoulders that were visible. Flexing his claws, he reduced her kimono to tatters in a single swipe. He pushed the remains down off her shoulders and tossed the rags to the floor. Clinically examining her back by scent as well as sight and touch, he turned his attention to her front. Lazily trailing the backs of his claws across the top of one breast and down her arm, he noted her responsive shiver. Sesshoumaru commented speculatively, "Untouched and unmarked. The wolf is not as quick at everything as he boasts. And my erstwhile half- brother only further proves himself to be the fool."  
  
Sesshoumaru carefully rolled the two of them over until Kagome lay beneath him. Propping himself on one elbow, he nuzzled the hollow of her neck, nipping lightly. Kagome moaned in response, arching against him. He smirked and lightly cupping her face, moved in to kiss her. Kagome deepened the kiss, pulling Sesshoumaru even closer, twining her fingers in his hair. Breaking away after a few moments, he traced the outline of her lips with one claw. "You have proven to be a valiant foe, a loyal comrade- in-arms to my idiot half-brother, and a wielder of powerful magic; one who is perhaps worthy. This Sesshoumaru shall grant you favor shown to no other human female. I, Sesshoumaru shall make love to you."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed angrily at his conceit. "Don't flatter yourself, Fluffy. If I weren't stuck on you, I would be so out of here!"  
  
Sesshoumaru half smiled and taunted Kagome, "You entered these chambers uninvited, dared to touch the person of this Sesshoumaru, and violently forced yourself upon him. Your scent does not lie; from the moment you entered this room, your desire for this Sesshoumaru has been apparent." He raised one eyebrow and silently invited her to refute his conclusions.  
  
Kagome glared at him a moment and began giggling nervously. "I guess we're kind of half way there already, joined at the hip." She turned her face into his chest trying to muffle her laughter.  
  
Sesshoumaru cupped her chin and raised her eyes to meet his own. His eyes sparkled with humor, "An occasion of joy, as it should be," he commented and resumed his assault. Touching and caressing every part of one another's bodies, exchanging lingering kisses, their movements still hampered by the tight connection, they rocked and thrust against each other. The heat grew from within until Kagome felt a shattering release. As the rhythm of her muscles pulsing around Sesshoumaru gradually faded, he slowly withdrew.  
  
A frown crossed his face, as he felt liquid rushing out of Kagome's opening and soaking the blanket beneath them. The sharp coppery tang of blood filled the air. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed the torn kimono and wadded it tightly against her torn and bleeding flesh. "Kagome, put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding," he ordered, "while I get my other sword." Kagome rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor to distract her.  
  
Sesshoumaru retrieved Tenseiga and executed a sweeping shallow cut across Kagome's abdomen. The healing magic succeeded and she ceased bleeding. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in distaste at the bloodied bedding and the blood spill staining his tail. Kagome flushed and muttered, "Sorry." She pulled the blanket away and wadded it against her. She looked questioningly at Sesshoumaru, "I'd like to get cleaned up if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course. There are cloths and water for cleansing next to the latrine through that doorway," Sesshoumaru answered, gesturing toward the shoji screen in the corner of the room.  
  
While he awaited her return, Sesshoumaru idly licked the bloodstains from his tail and groomed the matted spots with his teeth. Hearing a giggle from across the room, he looked up, the end of his tail stuffed in his mouth. Growling mockingly, he teased, "You dare laugh at the Lord of the Western Lands?"  
  
Kagome had donned his gold silk sleeping kimono in the dressing room. She carried several dampened towels and offered them to him, glancing at the blood splashed across his body. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and commanded, "You may proceed." Kagome looked at him questioningly but began to wipe away the bloodstains from his body. His eyes darkened and he met her smoldering gaze as she ran the dampened cloth slowly across his body, paying special attention to his most sensitive areas. She dropped the cloth to the ground and started to back away, as his erection had returned to its full size.  
  
"I guess I should be leaving. I'm sorry I bothered you tonight," she questioned hesitantly. Now completely sober, she recalled the whole embarrassing incident in excruciating detail. There was no way he could want her; it was just a reaction to being touched.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved quickly, a blurred fog, suddenly standing between  
  
Kagome and the door. He clasped her wrist, pulling her close, and entreated her, "Stay."  
  
Kagome protested weakly, "But you can't want, I mean . . ."  
  
"Your first experience with this Sesshoumaru should not be remembered only for pain and embarrassment. Think you that I am one of those loathsome creatures that derives his pleasure from damaging and degrading females? This night shall be pleasurable for us both, only the first of many to come," Sesshoumaru stated baldly.  
  
"You are wearing too many clothes," he snapped and sliced through the belt tying shut her kimono. "Much better," he growled as he slid off the robe, which pooled in a golden heap around her feet. Picking her up, he carried her back over to his bed and lowered her to all fours straddling his lap. Brushing the midnight hair obscuring her form to one side, he lightly traced the outline of her spine with the claws of one hand. Kagome tilted her head and looked back questioningly. Sesshoumaru lowered himself, covering her body with his warmth, his hardness teasing the folds between her legs. His tongue tracing the line of her shoulder up the side of her neck, his hot breath huffed away the tendrils of hair from her ear. He teasingly whispered, "Am I not inu-youkai, my dear?"  
  
* * * * * 


	4. Part 4

Third Rate Romance - Part 4  
  
Reba Jean 11/15/03  
  
Email to: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@writing.com Category: Parody/Humor/Romance Rating: R/NC  
  
Third Rate Romance, the bawdy tail of how Kagome got stuck on Fluffy, a Sesshoumaru/Kagome lemon romantic parody.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" ( 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Song lyrics quoted or adapted from "Third Rate Romance" by Sammy Kershaw and "Stuck on You" by Lionel Ritchie.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* Before dawn the next morning ~  
  
Jaken scratched on the door and entered. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I have brought you . . ." his voice trailed off in confusion, as he looked around the room, still dim in the predawn light. Sesshoumaru was not seated at the table reviewing maps and message scrolls from his field commanders, as was his usual practice this time of morning. Jaken retreated in shock; his master was still abed curled around one of the human females. The smell of their coupling lingered heavily in the room. He sniffed once more and sneezed, it was the miko, the traces of her power intertwined with his master's youki. He hesitated in dazed confusion, his master had never been one to fill the women's quarters with concubines and only rarely visited the youkai teahouses.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled sleepily, and drew the covers up over them both. "Jaken, get out! Leave the scrolls by the door. And if you wake my mate, I need not explain the consequences," Sesshoumaru finished and closed his eyes to savor just a few more minutes of sleep.  
  
After perhaps ten more minutes, the taiyoukai arose, retrieved his robe from the floor, and padded down the hall to the bathing chambers. Instructing his servants to see that he was not disturbed, he closed his eyes and sank gratefully into the steaming tub. Sesshoumaru grinned mischievously, if even he was feeling a bit stiff, he could only imagine how the girl would be feeling when she finally awakened. Like a hard days ride on campaign after a long absence from the saddle.  
  
At last he turned his thoughts to the subject that he had been avoiding. With a slip of the tongue, while half-asleep, he had claimed Kagome as his mate in front of a witness. The way Jaken babbled, the news would be all over the castle before full dawn. All his years of avoiding entangling liaisons at court, evading offers of alliances with families of marriageable daughters, or even random encounters with youkai females in heat while out hunting, were overturned by a thoughtless utterance.  
  
Sesshoumaru examined the concept thoughtfully; he was neither angry nor upset, but strangely content. Even the fact that she was human did not seem important any longer, except for the disparity in their lifespans. He shuddered at that chilling presentiment of loss. Somehow, as easily as she had slipped into his room, she had slipped into his heart. He could have tossed her out in anger and disgust. He had wanted her to stay; still wanted her to remain with him. He could still feel the touch of her skin, even though she was nowhere nearby. Without a formal ceremony, not even the marking with tooth and claw of a frenzied lustful coupling with a female in heat, it was a true mating, none the less.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Stuck on you  
  
I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose  
  
Guess I'm on my way  
  
Needed a friend  
  
And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end  
  
Guess I'm on my way  
  
Mighty glad you stayed  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
The youkai council of lords had been pressuring him for some time to take a mate and produce an heir or formally mark his half-brother as his successor. Though no longer deadly enemies, he had been reluctant to take that step. Inuyasha was no doubt courageous and a good fighter, but also lacking in control, rash, and impulsive. He was untrained in statecraft and management of the lands and their populace. Sesshoumaru also seriously doubted that he had any common sense or much intelligence. The council should be placated, though perhaps not pleased that he had chosen a human. Based up on the number of times they had coupled, and he could not recall exactly how many times he had released his seed within her, Kagome could already be breeding. Sesshoumaru grimaced briefly; their pups would most likely be hanyou. But no matter, the miko was both beautiful and powerful and certainly his get would be no less than perfect. Even his idiot hanyou half-brother was strong and not ill favored.  
  
Kagome finally stirred at the sound of the door closing as Sesshoumaru returned. She opened her eyes to observe the taiyoukai twisting and turning, peering at his back reflected in a brightly burnished shield hung on the wall. "Good morning, My Lady," he greeted her. He picked up his hairbrush and began smoothing the tangles in his long white mane. Commenting wryly, "Are you sure your lineage doesn't include neko youkai? My back resembles a cat's scratching post."  
  
"Um, actually, my grandfather's cousin had cat eyes, he said one time, I think," Kagome murmured. Rising slowly and moving with obvious stiffness, Kagome joined the taiyoukai where he stood preening. She blushed prettily at the amount of damage she had inflicted and looked down at her own bruised and tooth marked skin. She hadn't even noticed when they had occurred. Sesshoumaru shrugged the robe over his back and turned to face Kagome. Aside from the robe, he was clad only in a short fundoshi. Kagome blushed again at the turn of her thoughts.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned rakishly and pulled her into a tight embrace. "That will have to wait for another time. Your movements indicate that you must be in some pain. A long soak in the hot tub should help ease the sore muscles. I believe that I hear your friend in the next room planning to go bathe. You should go with her."  
  
Kagome glanced across the room at the pile of tatters that had been her kimono. "I can't exactly run around the castle like this," she commented sarcastically.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached over and snagged his kariginu off the wall hook. Garbed in his colors, covered in his scent, none would dare disturb her. And her scent would linger on his robe as a remembrance after her party left later that day to seek out Naraku. She should remain at his side. He chafed at the duties that called them both elsewhere.  
  
With one thumb, Sesshoumaru combed aside the bangs covering her forehead. Already, the faint outline of a jade green crescent moon, the complement of his own, was appearing on her brow. He brushed his lips lightly across her forehead, cheeks, and lips. "There are things we need to discuss when you return from your bath, before you leave today."  
  
Kagome gathered her bath things from the floor and turned to leave. Sesshoumaru accompanied her to the door, one arm draped possessively across her shoulders. Kagome saw Sango halfway down the hall and called out, "Sango, wait. I'll go with you."  
  
Sango turned to see her friend exiting Lord Sesshoumaru's quarters, wearing his white and red patterned kariginu. An arm snaked out and pulled her roughly back against the tall youkai's half-clad form. He kissed her possessively. Kagome melded against him, reaching her arms up around his neck. She appeared to be in no hurry to leave his embrace. Sango shook her head in disbelief, remembering the screams of pain from the same chambers in the night.  
  
Kagome limped hurriedly down the hall to where Sango waited. Pausing until the taiyoukai's door had closed, Sango regarded her friend. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you in any way? I heard a woman's screams from his rooms last night. If he has harmed you . . . " she questioned intently.  
  
Kagome blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor. "Sesshoumaru didn't hurt me," she answered.  
  
Sango watched Kagome as they traveled the rest of the hall to the bathing chambers. "You're limping," she commented. Further conversation was interrupted as the same pair of neko youkai who had waited upon them the previous evening, emerged from the bath chamber and bowed.  
  
"My Lady, we have prepared the large bath for you and Sango-san. There are soaps and hair treatments for your choosing in the washing area and towels on the bench behind. We can help you bathe or withdraw until you call, as you prefer."  
  
Although puzzled by their deference, Kagome merely answered, "Thank you, but we will be fine alone."  
  
The girls silently soaped and rinsed their bodies and hair. Sango's eyes widened in surprise as she glimpsed Kagome's ravaged body. Sango dropped gratefully into the hot tub. Kagome gingerly followed, sighing as the steaming water soothed her sore thigh and groin muscles. "What?" she asked, irritated at Sango's indecipherable expression.  
  
Sango commented, "You look like a puppy's chew toy. You're covered with bruises and bite marks."  
  
"I'm only sore because of, well, you know," Kagome added defensively.  
  
Sango peered at her friend's face intently to see if she was answering truthfully. "The screams I heard were not from pillowing, " she added skeptically.  
  
Kagome blushed again, "I was kind of startled in the dark and fell on, um, uh, his sword. It was pretty bad and bled a lot. He healed me with Tenseiga."  
  
Sango could tell there was more to the story, but Kagome seemed unwilling to say anything else. "How did you end up with Sesshoumaru-sama last night?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I was looking for your room and went into his by mistake," Kagome answered.  
  
"And?" Sango prompted.  
  
Kagome's face flushed the reddest shade Sango had ever seen it, "I was confused, drunk I guess. He was lying there asleep, so cute, almost sweet looking... and naked. You've seen how pretty his face is, the rest is even more..." she trailed off staring at nothing with an unfocused gaze and silly grin. Sango shook her shoulder. "I just couldn't help it; I had to touch him. I sort of made a move on him," Kagome muttered.  
  
Sango regarded her companion in amazement; the girl from the future was truly insane. "So you just decided to try to seduce Lord 'I hate humans', the most deadly and feared youkai lord in the land. Kagome, you are the bravest... fool ... I have ever known," Sango shook her head.  
  
Kagome retorted, "I think it was more his idea. Sesshoumaru told me that he would make love to me."  
  
Kagome dove under the surface of the hot pool and swam to the other side to escape further questions. Rocketing to the surface, Kagome gasped to catch her breath, her hair slicked back from her face and cascading down her back. Sango's eyes narrowed as she stared at the jade crescent moon now clearly visible on Kagome's forehead. Sango ceased her questions, some conclusions forming in her mind. The girls continued to soak until their skin was shriveled and water logged. Sango found combs and a mirror on the shelf next to the towels. Retrieving these items as well, the girls dried off and toweled their hair. Sango neutrally asked Kagome, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"  
  
Busy drying her hair, Kagome did not see Sango's serious expression. She quipped, "Lost my virginity."  
  
Sango's sighed and rolled her eyes. Turning to face Sango, Kagome caught her expression. "What?" she questioned. Her eyes lit mischievously and she added, "Oh yeah, I fucked Lord Fluffy." It was Sango's turn to blush.  
  
Sango handed Kagome the mirror and said, "Take a look at your face."  
  
"What the hell is that?" she uttered in surprise as she stared at her reflection.  
  
Sango asked, "Did you notice that the servant girls addressed you as 'My Lady'. I believe that they now consider you to be Lord Sesshoumaru's mate."  
  
"Oh shit. He called me the same thing himself this morning." Kagome was silent during the walk back down the corridor to Sesshoumaru's chambers. 


	5. Part 5

Third Rate Romance - Part 5 Reba Jean 11/15/03 Email to: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@writing.com Category: Parody/Humor/Romance Rating: R/NC  
  
Third Rate Romance, the bawdy tail of how Kagome got stuck on Fluffy, a Sesshoumaru/Kagome lemon romantic parody.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" ( 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Song lyrics quoted or adapted from "Third Rate Romance" by Sammy Kershaw and "Stuck on You" by Lionel Ritchie.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
last time . . .  
  
Sango asked, "Did you notice that the servant girls addressed you as 'My Lady'. I believe that they now consider you to be Lord Sesshoumaru's mate."  
  
"Oh shit. He called me the same thing himself this morning." Kagome was silent during the walk back down the corridor to Sesshoumaru's chambers.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Sesshoumaru had taken the opportunity to dress, his kosode tucked loosely into his pants. He was seated at the table by the window examining a series of maps marked with enemy troop movements. Kagome approached and knelt on the other cushion at the table. Without preamble, she gestured toward her forehead and asked, "How did this get here and what does it mean?"  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed back his seat until he was braced against the wall. Lightly slapping his leg and the cushion beneath, he directed, "Come here. Sit," and extended his hand toward her. Kagome settled herself comfortably across his lap, cradled within his arms against his chest. Sesshoumaru traced the outline of the crescent with one clawed forefinger. "This is the clan sign of House Inu. It appeared spontaneously during the night after our mating."  
  
"What?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"The mark is customarily applied at the formal ceremony of the joining of two youkai ruling houses. Most alliances are contracted to cement political arrangements, secure some strategic advantage, or ensure proper dynastic succession," he elaborated.  
  
"I'm still not following you," she continued.  
  
"The mark is the sign of the Lady of the Western Lands, consort and mother of the heirs to he who rules House Inu, the mate of this Sesshoumaru." He frowned at Kagome's distraught expression.  
  
Kagome objected softly, "I never intended this. There is still Naruku to defeat, the Shikon no Tama to complete, and school to finish at home," she trailed off unhappily.  
  
Miffed at her less than flattering response, Sesshoumaru snapped disdainfully, "This Sesshoumaru would never have even considered taking a human mate." It was inconceivable that any female would not be thrilled at the idea of being his mate. Sesshoumaru stared frostily at Kagome. She gulped in dismay; the emotional roller coaster of the past few days hit bottom. Her eyes glistened moistly and silent tears began to slide down her cheeks. She buried her face against his kosode and began to sob brokenly. Sesshoumaru huffed in dismay; there was a cold stone in his stomach. He had joined his disreputable half-brother in the dubious distinction of causing this girl to cry. As Kagome sobbed, Sesshoumaru berated himself, all the while continuing to hold her closely.  
  
When at last her distress had all been poured out in her tears, Kagome rested silently against his chest. She lifted her eyes to his; regret and pain were visible in their golden depths. Kagome whispered, "I'm sorry for crying; I should be happy. It is an honor."  
  
After all the tears he caused her, she had apologized to him for crying. Sesshoumaru's self-image drooped a bit lower. "I do not wish for you to be upset," he spoke lowly. "The mark appeared of its own accord; it is a matter of destiny or fate." He smiled at her a bit sadly, "Or if not destiny; the cause is sometimes the combining of male and female magic when it is a love match."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened but she remained silent. Sesshoumaru continued, "As your mate, it is my duty and right to protect you and aid in the fight against Naraku." He voiced another thought that had just occurred to him. "With the completion of the Shikon no Tama, your own time may not be so distant to the gem's guardian. I come from a long lived and powerful race; together we may be able to reach that time which you fear to be lost."  
  
Kagome raised hesitant fingers to Sesshoumaru's face and traced the lines on his cheeks. Sesshoumaru captured her hand with his own and brought her fingers to his lips. He continued, "As my Lady, my lands and powers are available to you." Smiling lecherously, an expression she was accustomed to seeing only on Miroku's face, he added, "As is my body." Kagome giggled and blushed, her eyes surveying his form. The salt of her tears disappeared, leaving the floral aroma from her bath, and the arousing scent of her desire.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened; he moved her hand beneath his kosode to rest on his chest over his heart. He opened his guard to a killing blow, "My heart is also yours; it is your choice what to do with it."  
  
Kagome gasped, she had never imagined hearing such a thing from Sesshoumaru. She was for once at a loss for words. The taiyoukai quietly awaited her response, his demeanor calm, a hopeful expression in his beautiful golden eyes. Kagome absolutely melted; there was no other response possible. He was hers without reservation. Too moved for words, Kagome rose up on her knees, clasped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled possessively and crushed Kagome to against his chest. Their tongues delved deeply in a frenzied mating. He plastered a series of kisses across her jaw, down her neck, and nipped her shoulder. Kagome sank down and ground her loins against Sesshoumaru's growing arousal. The taiyoukai groaned, "There is only a little time left. I want to mate with you again, My Kagome."  
  
Amused, Kagome questioned, "You want a 'quickie' Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes, it must be quick. There is not much time," he answered heatedly.  
  
His claws ripped through yet another obi and the kimono previously covering Kagome was tossed across the room. Her fingers were as quick to undo the ties of his sashinuki, push aside his kosode, and unwrap the fundoshi from the object of her interest. Lifting her hips, Sesshoumaru deposited Kagome atop and ordered, "Ride, Kagome."  
  
Employing his youkai speed, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were writhing and groaning in mutual ecstatic climax within a minute. As they clung together gasping, Kagome quipped, "I didn't know you were a minuteman, Sesshoumaru. Let's take the next one just a little slower. There's still plenty of time for one more."  
  
The youkai kissed the girl languorously. She slid up and down upon him lazily and seemed in no hurry to speed up the pace. Sesshoumaru's tongue traced a glistening path down her throat to stop at her breast. He sampled each in turn, teasing the other with clawed fingers. Mouth feasting on her breast, he mumbled against her skin, "Too slow."  
  
He waited for her upstroke and slipped his hand between her thighs to tease the moist folds with his fingers. Kagome writhed against his hand and slammed against him as he bucked his hips. Kagome moaned, "Sesshoumaru, aaahhh, faster, harder, deeper. Fuck me, Fluffy!"  
  
Fluffy!!! No matter, her touch and the increasing friction as she rode his shaft, and met his thrusts was too delicious. She could call him anything she wanted, as long as it was for him that she screamed in climax. Her throat flushed rose and sweat drenched her hot and trembling legs. The tension peaked and Kagome's body exploded; she screamed, muffling her moans on his shoulder, and bit down hard, tasting his blood. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pushed once more, his own release exploding within her. He shuttered as the last tremors passed away. Kagome moaned as she felt his hot seed spill within her.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the soft, dazed eyes of his mate. He reached up and licked away the flecks of his own blood from her lips. He smiled and jibed, "Marked me as your mate, did you?"  
  
"Yes. You are Mine," Kagome murmured possessively as she snuggled against his chest.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 


	6. Part 6

Third Rate Romance - Part 6  
  
Reba Jean 11/15/03  
  
Email to: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@writing.com Category: Parody/Humor/Romance Rating: R/NC  
  
Third Rate Romance, the bawdy tail of how Kagome got stuck on Fluffy, a Sesshoumaru/Kagome lemon romantic parody.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" ( 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Song lyrics quoted or adapted from "Third Rate Romance" by Sammy Kershaw and "Stuck on You" by Lionel Ritchie.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* Thanks to all of you who reviewed!  
  
Rabid-Inu-Girl, Kouga43, Lalala, Youkai Yume, KawaiiLil-InuGurl, Sos, Pixy- Misa-Misao-Amano, Fae Ring, Lady Dimon, Piper, Narcoleptic Shishkabob, Bloodbunny, Damali, Ryoko Blue, The Black Kat, Kajidragonstar, Bararaven, SailorStarTsubasa, Sakuya-san, Draca, Miara, Pallas, and Aira^o^.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
As Inuyasha and his group prepared to leave, a dusty whirlwind appeared at the top of the hill. Skidding to a stop in front of Inuyasha and Kikyo in the courtyard, Kouga barked, "Dog-Turd, is your rabble ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, Asswipe, they're over there." He gestured toward Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gathered at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Where's my woman?" Kouga added, eyes narrowing as he searched for Kagome.  
  
"She's MY wen..." Inuyasha cringed and backed away several paces under Kikyo's steely glare. "Uh, anyway, she's NOT your woman, you idiot excuse for a wolf," growled Inuyasha. He was not jealous of this fool's absurd claims to Kagome. She no longer meant anything to him; he reminded himself, glancing at Kikyo nervously.  
  
Circling and sniffing the breeze, Kouga relaxed. "Ah, there she is," Kouga's attention focused on the castle door opening into the courtyard.  
  
Kagome emerged from the doorway equipped for travel. Her light pack, bow, and quiver full of arrows were slung across her shoulders. She was dressed in ankle length leaf green hakama, pale green kosode, and forest leaf print haori. A wakizashi was tucked into her obi and she carried a short naginata. She appeared to be in deep conversation with Sesshoumaru, who was also armed for battle, and exited the castle beside her.  
  
"More weapons than last time I saw her," Kouga commented idly.  
  
"Yeah, Sesshoumaru told us to take what we needed from the armory," Inuyasha admitted reluctantly.  
  
For a moment both were dumbfounded as they stared at the pair across the courtyard. Sesshoumaru circled Kagome's waist with one arm, pulling her closer until their bodies touched along one side. He lightly tapped the crescent moon pendant now around her throat with one clawed finger. "Send word through this talisman when the time comes to deploy my troops against Naraku. I cannot spare them from the battle lines along my southern borders until they are absolutely required." He reached up and brushed back the hair, which had fallen across one side of her face. "If you need my presence or my protection, call for me, and I, Sesshoumaru will come to you." Rare emotion for once flaring in his golden eyes, he added, "When the fight is won, and this business with Naraku is finished, you shall return to stay with me."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
I'm stuck on you  
  
Been a fool too long I guess it's time for me to make it known  
  
Guess I'm on my way  
  
So hard to see  
  
That a woman like you could wait around for a man like me  
  
Guess I'm on my way  
  
Mighty glad you stayed  
  
Oh, you're leaving on that quest today  
And I know just where you're going  
  
I've packed up all my reservations and I've thrown them all away  
  
'Cause this time little darling  
When all is said and done  
  
You're coming home to stay  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Kouga growled menacingly, his green eyes narrowed to angry slits, lashing his tail in frustration. "Dog Turd, your bastard brother is touching my woman. You were supposed to watch her for me. I'm gonna kill him first and then you next."  
  
As Kouga sprang to do battle, Inuyasha dived forward, grabbing his tail and tossed him to the ground. "Baka, she's not your woman," he smirked as his foot ground Kouga's face into the dirt.  
  
Kagome stretched upwards to her full height on tiptoe and tugged the tall taiyoukai's face near to her own. Sly amusement audible in her voice, she told him, "Fluffy, I'll always be stuck on you." Kagome dragged the startled Sesshoumaru even closer and kissed him soundly. His hold tightened and he crushed her to his armored chest, deepening the embrace.  
  
The shocked canine onlookers glared questioningly at one another as if to confirm that what they had seen was real. By this time Inuyasha's eyes had hazed red and he growled incoherently. "That asshole dares to kiss My Kagome. I'll kill him first." Kikyo finally joined the confrontation and stomped angrily in front of Inuyasha. Grabbing him by the ear she forced him down and screamed, "Inuyasha, Stay!"  
  
Pausing for a moment to catch their breath, Kagome and Sesshoumaru observed the bystanders' antics. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised slightly and one side of his mouth twitched in amusement. Kagome sighed; she regretted hurting her thickheaded wolf admirer's feelings. Seeing Kikyo's display of iron control over Inuyasha was satisfying somehow though. She kept him on a much shorter chain than Kagome had ever considered doing. Kikyo was crouched in front of Inuyasha, berating him viciously. His ears were plastered to his skull; he positively cringed, and resembled nothing so much as a whipped and cowering cur. Kagome looked up curiously at Sesshoumaru, reading his utter delight at his brother's plight in the subtle signs barely noticeable on his poker face.  
  
Kagome grinned evilly and pronounced the dreaded command, "Sit, boy!" Laughing she continued, "Sit, sit, sit, . . ." Inuyasha crashed to the ground, crushing Kikyo beneath him, as he repeatedly pummeled her into the dirt.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
And back in the real world:  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru filed protests with the Anime Character's Guild over their portrayal in this fanfic. Kagome is currently enjoying her two year membership in the Oden of the Month Club. Kikyo eagerly awaits delivery of her custom designed leather dominatrix costume from FetishesRUs. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Rin were bribed with large quantities of pocky. Jaken protested his limited role, but a threat from Rin to feed him bugs in the next story was sufficient to silence him, not that anyone really cares what he thinks. 


	7. Part 7 Aftermath Current Era 1

Third Rate Romance - Part 7  
  
Reba Jean 12/19/03  
  
Email to: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@writing.com Category: Parody/Humor/Romance Rating: R/NC  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" ( 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc.  
  
Aftermath - Current Era - Part 1  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
To everything there is a season, A time for every purpose under heaven:  
A time to be born,  
And a time to die;  
A time to kill,  
And a time to heal;  
A time to weep,  
And a time to laugh;  
A time to love,  
And a time to hate;  
A time of war,  
And a time of peace. (Ecclesiastes 3:1-4,8)  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
-- Weblog - 200x.5.12 -- Travels of the Taiyoukai --  
  
Reflections on the Past  
  
'Naraku's minions were vanquished. He and his daughters were all that remained on the field. My own crack troops lay decimated as well. The monk and exterminator were grievously wounded and sidelined. My half brother staggered to his feet bleeding from half a dozen wounds, any one of which would have proved fatal to a human. His undead bitch retained but two arrows. My Kagome was caught up in a trance, attempting to purify and reform the Shikon no Tama from a distance. The fate of the battle thus rested on my shoulders alone.'  
  
Kagome peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he typed on his laptop. "Sess- chan, I thought you were going to tell the story of what 'really' happened at the last battle with Naruku. You're bragging as badly as Inuyasha."  
  
"This Sesshoumaru does not brag, but merely states fact. There is a difference. That idiot hanyou suffers from delusions of grandeur. He was overcome by wounds and already dead before the end. I was there throughout and in full possession of all my faculties, unlike someone off in a mystical trance," Sesshoumaru sniped back. "Do you wish me to write the story or shall you continue to malign my creative genius."  
  
"I was joking, O Great Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome answered. "You take everything so seriously."  
  
"It is my nature to do so," Sesshoumaru replied stiffly, somewhat insulted by the comparison with his brother.  
  
"Still the proud, arrogant, prickly taiyoukai I mated all those years ago," Kagome commented fondly.  
  
"But of course," Sesshoumaru agreed.  
  
Kagome sighed and began stroking the tail curled over his shoulder. "Ah," Sesshoumaru murmured. Stretching lazily, rotating his shoulders, finally leaning his head back against Kagome, his eyes closed. "Now if this headache would just go away."  
  
"I can fix that," Kagome commented as she began to massage his shoulders, neck, and temples, a light pink glow surrounding her fingers.  
  
"Much better," he sighed. "I should finish this entry on the battle."  
  
'Surrounding Naraku, we were deployed at the cardinal points with Kikyo to the north, Inuyasha in the east, Kagome to the south, and myself to the west. Combined Tetsusaiga and Toukijin sword attacks were immediately followed with purification attacks from Kikyo's arrows and Kagome's jewel. Unconsciously, apparently at the sword's prompting, I drew Tenseiga. The sword was alive with more power than I had ever experienced. In a sweeping arc, I cast the barrier against the backlash from Naraku's destruction. Naraku's entire cadre was purified; even the mountains of youkai remains disappeared. As an unexpected side effect, the sweeping wave of power from Tenseiga revived my troops. Kikyo, outside the arc, was blasted by the explosive force decimating Naraku, and dashed against the cliffs where she had perched. Inuyasha was protected from the blast by the fringes of Tenseiga's sweep, but fell where he stood from his mortal wounds. The barrier held fast and my Kagome was unharmed. Kagome staggered, about to fall, and I caught her before she hit the ground. I carried her to where Inuyasha lay.  
  
Remarkably he still barely clung to life. Struggling to speak, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Kagome," as he breathed his last.  
  
Rivers of tears drenched her face as she regarded the battle's aftermath. She closed her eyes and a faint glow surrounded her for a few moments. The aura faded, her eyes opened and her expression was resolute as she asked, "Please revive them, Inuyasha and Kikyo both."  
  
"Would it not be better to allow them to rest. They are finally at peace," I questioned.  
  
"Not so," Kagome countered. "They have left too much unfinished. Their karmic ties will doom them to repeat their tragic errors over many lifetimes until they resolve their tangled relationship."  
  
"I thought Kikyo claimed that you were her reincarnation. How can you both be truly alive at the same time?" I had to ask.  
  
"I learned that it is not so, when I was caught in the Shikon no Tama's trance. My life force is now entwined with the jewel force. Kikyo, Midoriko, and myself are all unique individuals who form a part of the same oversoul. As I have learned to control its use somewhat, I am now the physical guardian of the jewel for as long as I live. That life will also be as ageless and long lasting as the life you youkai endure," Kagome spoke solemnly in a tone most unlike her usual cheerful one.  
  
Kagome told me later that a smile of wonder, such as she had never before seen from me, lit my face. I would not lose my Kagome after only the few short years of a human's life.  
  
"Kikyo and I can't remain in the same time period for very long without affecting the power balance, until this 'past' time converges with my 'future' time," she continued with a look of despair.  
  
"I must return to my own time after she is revived," she cried, throwing herself against me to weep into my fur. I murmured soothing nonsense sounds; she was the most distraught I could ever recall.  
  
"We will be separated. Unless, you come with me," she looked up at me hopefully, through her tears.  
  
The pain in her eyes was reflected in my own. "My time and place is here," I answered regretfully, but sure in the knowledge that it must be so.  
  
Knowing her reaction was likely to be extreme, I none the less commanded her, "Let the dead remain so. You are my mate; your place is to stay here with me. I forbid you to leave." After experiencing even the short time we had together, I could not imagine facing the long centuries apart.'  
  
-- pause -- journal entry -- 


	8. Part 8 Aftermath Current Era 2

Third Rate Romance  
  
Reba Jean 1/7/04  
  
Email to: rebajean@writing.com Category: Parody/Humor/Romance Rating: R/NC  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" ( 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
-- Recapping from last time --  
  
-- Sesshoumaru's Weblog -- Travels of the Taiyoukai --  
  
"Kikyo and I can't remain in the same time period for very long . . . I must return to my own time after she is revived," Kagome cried, throwing herself against me to weep into my fur . . . "We will be separated. . .  
  
Knowing her reaction was likely to be extreme, I none the less commanded her, "Let the dead remain so. You are my mate; your place is to stay here with me. I forbid you to leave." After experiencing even the short time we had together, I could not imagine facing the long centuries apart.'  
  
-- pause -- journal entry --  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Aftermath - Current Era - Part 2  
  
Kagome drifted back to see what else Sesshoumaru had written. As she read the last paragraph, she snatched the computer and retreated across the room. "I think I should add a little bit," she teased.  
  
-- insert -- by the Miko --  
  
'I was absolutely furious, the time and place completely forgotten. I wanted to fry his gorgeous taiyoukai a$$. "You. Forbid. Me?" I hissed and then screamed, "Osuwari!"  
  
Sesshoumaru regarded me calmly, arching one eyebrow questioningly. "My Lady, you forget yourself. Your current conduct is not becoming to one of your station. This Sesshoumaru is not bound by any of your miko spells and the hanyou is certainly in no condition to respond to your commands." His words were deceptively mild; but the tone dripped with scathing sarcasm.  
  
His tone caught my attention. For a moment I simply stood and stared at Sesshoumaru. I saw him, the 'man' to whom I was bound, perhaps for the first time, for who he truly was.  
  
Tall and proud though weary and battle worn. His shattered armor hung brokenly off one shoulder. His silver mane and fluffy fur were bloodstained and matted from the still gripping slash crossing his cheek and half way up the side of his head. His hitatare was in tatters, the once pristine whites drenched red, and his nubakama covered in blood, mud, and gore.  
  
He was a feudal warlord in a chaotic land, as cruel, ruthless, and bloodstained as the times. As the absolute ruler of his lands, his word was law. On his whim alone, servants, underlings, or family could be rewarded, punished, or executed. My inhumanly beautiful taiyoukai was the most powerful being I had ever seen in the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
As his battle magic faded, his youki swirled protectively, visibly healing his wounds. I returned to his side and added my healing touch to his magic, sealing the gash across his face and the wounds beneath his broken armor.'  
  
-- end insert -- by the Miko --  
  
Kagome handed the computer back to Sesshoumaru. "Ah, you were finally beginning to realize a proper respect for your lord and master," he commented smugly. Kagome's rolling eyes, protruding tongue, and gagging expression were studiously ignored.  
  
-- resume -- journal entry --  
  
'I stood spellbound as well, entranced by the vision of the lovely miko before me. She appeared as clean and untouched as before the battle, except for a few streaks of dirt on her hakama from her falls. The covering of youkai blood and muck had been purified away.  
  
Regretfully my Lady had not been properly schooled from her youth to instant obedience. Her power was perhaps as great as my own and she could destroy with a touch. It would be necessary to persuade her to submit to my will; a negotiation as delicate as crafting a treaty with another ruling house.  
  
I shrugged off the now useless armor and let it fall to the ground. Kagome was close, touching my face and hair; it seemed only natural to close the gap. Kagome proved to be as susceptible to the phenomena of post- battlefield lust as I was. Certainly I would not deny her or myself the comfort of a sexual encounter. As I lifted her, she clung to my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. Entering the closest thicket, I braced her back against a large oak tree. Kagome fumbled with the ties of my pants as I twisted the side opening of her hakama to the front and sliced through the barrier of her panties. I slid home inside her ready, welcoming sheath and our frenzied coupling proceeded to climax.  
  
Our immediate desires satisfied, I pulled back slightly and asked, "Is your wish to ease the karmic burden of the dead truly worth dishonoring the bond to your mate by leaving this Sesshoumaru alone and unloved for over half a millennia?"  
  
Kagome's heavily lidded eyes flew open in shock. "But, that's not . . ." she protested.  
  
I nuzzled her throat, grazing the side with my fangs, and returned my attentions to her mouth. When she was again breathless and moaning softly, I delivered the second blow. "So you want to abandon Rin and Shippo, our adopted children; leaving your son and daughter motherless for the second time?"  
  
Kagome gasped, "That's not what I want. You're not fighting fair," she complained.  
  
I grasped her face with both hands forcing her to look me in the eyes, "My fairness is not the issue. I am right in this."  
  
When she looked as if she wished to protest further, I stroked the side of her face and asked lowly, "You wish to raise our first born, that you now carry, all alone, and subject him to the ridicule and scorn of a hanyou among humans, denying him his birthright and traditions?"  
  
"But, I'm not . . . I can't be," Kagome protested and began to cry.  
  
"You are. Several weeks now, I would guess. Probably from that first night," I confirmed.  
  
Kagome bowed her head, dropping her gaze, and continued to cry softly. I pulled her stiff body close and she buried her face in the remains of my hitatare. Her rigid muscles began to relax and she softened in my embrace. She had finally capitulated.  
  
My thoughts ranged as I held my grieving mate. Though I could care less about the fate of the undead miko, I would actually miss fighting with my idiot half-brother. "Kagome," I asked softly, "Could you not send the miko bitch to your time, to keep watch over the well in your stead?"  
  
Kagome's tears ceased as she considered the thought. "I believe it might work," her expression brightened considerably. "Would you revive Inuyasha also," she asked uncertainly.  
  
I answered, "Send the baka to your time with his bitch. He could serve as protector for the shrine and your family."  
  
Kagome appeared doubtful, "I'm not sure if that would be a curse or a blessing to my family. He can cause quite a bit of trouble sometimes."  
  
I smiled maliciously, "From what I have seen, that bitch has him under control and completely whipped. She would undoubtedly keep him a short leash. They deserve to live out their lives with each other."  
  
Kagome giggled at the thought. "Maybe Inuyasha will finally learn to control his temper and not rush into things so blindly. Kikyo will have to learn to accept him as the hanyou he is. I will not change him into a human."  
  
And so as we had agreed, I revived Inuyasha with Tenseiga, and Kikyo as well with the help of Kagome's Shikon no Tama. Leaving them to sleep until the next day, I instructed some of my men to take them back to our camp by the lake. The monk and the youkai exterminator had already returned to the camp. They had apparently been healed by Tenseiga at the same time as my troops had been revived.  
  
After Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and some clean clothing for us both, I gathered her in my arms and flew to a secluded cove on the lake's far shore. We finally could remove all traces of battle grime and enjoy a little private celebration of our own.  
  
-- end -- journal entry --  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 


	9. Part 9 Aftermath Current Era 3

Third Rate Romance  
  
Reba Jean3/2/04  
  
Email to: rebajean@writing.com  
  
Category: Parody/Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: R/NC  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" ( 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed!   
  
Rabid-Inu-Girl, Kouga43, Lalala, Youkai Yume, KawaiiLil-InuGurl, Sos, Pixy- Misa-Misao-Amano, Fae Ring, Lady Dimon, Piper, Narcoleptic Shishkabob, Bloodbunny, Damali, Ryoko Blue, The Black Kat, Kajidragonstar, Bararaven, SailorStarTsubasa, Sakuya-san, Draca, Miara, Pallas, and Aira^o^, SugarCube,  
  
Megan Consoer, Dreamcatcher5, Maiyo-san, Kagome-angel2000, GreenDragonSpirit, Chibimethos, Saria4, Familia-Ficz, HeLLoisMe, ScottishFae, AWSM!!!, Technoelfie, Moon-n-Universe-Goddess, AngelsDoCry, Crystal jade2, Tamara Membreno, Animeangel779, Mademoiselle Morte, UnlovedBandNerd, Zakari, Akari, Joe, & Ryuu Angel.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Aftermath - Current Era - Part 3  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Kagome lay back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling in boredom. One thing that had not changed in all the centuries that she had known him, was Sesshoumaru's obsessive care of his beautiful hair. She guessed it was worth it though, she had never seen its like. She began to daydream of times long past. Her thoughts turned to the days following the battle with Naraku.  
  
She had spent a comfortable night in Sesshoumaru's campaign tent at his troops' camp by the lake. Apparently the taiyoukai was not averse to luxury in the field. His quarters were spacious enough to house a large futon and travel chests containing his equipment in the rear half of the tent. There was even a travel tub for bathing. A low campaign table surrounded by floor pillows occupied the front of the tent. A circular fire pit filled the center beneath the smoke hole. Silken draperies patterned with fantastical beasts hung from the ceiling dividing the two sections. Tatami mats and luxurious Chinese and Middle Eastern carpets covered the ground.  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha had been deposited on a mat under the front awning of the tent. Jaken hovered nearby watching the sleepers. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Kaede, brought from her village, gathered inside for a morning meal of soup and rice. The front walls of the tent were pulled back to let in the morning sunlight of a fine clear day.  
  
Kikyo stirred and pushed herself up into a sitting position. The woman who rose from the dead was far different from the angry, bitter, hate-filled clay shell she had been. Her original quiet, gentle spirit had been restored. She shrank from the awareness of the actions of her hate-filled shell. Kikyo sank to the ground, prostrating herself in front of the watching group, begging for forgiveness. She declared that she did not deserve a second chance to live.  
  
A muffled, "Kikyo?" came from the pile of blankets next to the now weeping, prostrate woman. Inuyasha crawled out, shook himself, and stood shakily. His eyes filled with a joyful light as he saw Kikyo's restored humanity. He sank down and pulled her into his arms. "You're alive. I never thought I would see you alive again. You are my only love," he murmured.  
  
An angry snarl filled the tent. "You owe the restoration of your bitch as well as your own worthless life to Kagome's pleas for mercy, you ungrateful baka. The woman you scorned and mistreated for years still cares enough to wish for you to be happy," Sesshoumaru snapped.  
  
"It's all right, Sesshoumaru. I'm happy we were able to bring them back," soothed Kagome. She leaned against the angry taiyoukai and wrapped her arms around him. "I have you; how could I wish for anything more?"  
  
"There is something you can do to help us," Kagome told Kikyo. "Even though the Shikon no Tama is whole again, that won't stop the evil creatures seeking its power. I have responsibilities in this time and wish to remain. And my 'lord' forbids me to leave," she paused, glancing at Sesshoumaru's smug expression.  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted, shifting his weight, folding his hands inside his sleeves, and snorted disdainfully, "Keh, like she'd actually obey 'You' without arguing. She never listened to me when I told her what to do."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow, "And that, dear brother, is simply one more difference between us." His innuendo that their comparison was unfavorable remained unvoiced but was clearly implied.  
  
Inuyasha looked suspiciously back and forth at the observers' amused expressions. Even Kikyo hid a smile behind her hand. Shippou laughed, "He got you, baka."  
  
Inuyasha growled and moved threateningly toward the fleeing kitsune. Kagome raised her voice, "Inuyasha, don't make me say it." He grumbled something under his breath and sat back down sullenly.   
  
"Mate, you may resume the miko's instruction," Sesshoumaru commented imperiously.  
  
"Since I'm not returning to my own time and sealing the well, it will remain open. Kikyo will need to go to the other side to guard the portal and defend it from evil," Kagome continued.  
  
Sesshoumaru cut in, "Miko, you shall go to the future in Kagome's stead and stand guard until the times converge."  
  
Inuyasha shouted, "No way! She can't go there and leave me here alone."  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed, "Go with her then, or remain here in your forest and sulk. It is of little consequence what you do."  
  
Kagome offered, "If you go with Kikyo you can help her protect the well and guard my family. Jichan is getting old; he could really use your help taking care of the shrine. Maybe you and Kikyo could even fix up the old groundskeeper's apartment over the garage and have your own place. Then you wouldn't have to camp out in Souta's room."  
  
Kaede, Sango, and Miroku nodded. It seemed to be a sound and reasonable plan. Kaede addressed her revived sister, "It seems a most generous offer, considering . . . "  
  
Sesshoumaru added, "Since Kagome has learned the mysteries of returning to a particular point in time, we shall undoubtedly make several visits to her family over the next few centuries, especially when our pups are young. You shall perhaps be permitted to return here while we journey to the future."  
  
Kikyo seemed overwhelmed and she answered, "I am grateful for the chance to serve. But I know naught of life in such a far off time."  
  
"Keh, it's not so hard," Inuyasha dismissed her hesitation. "It's noisy, smelly, and way too crowded. You have to be careful of the magic metal carriages on the roads; they move even faster than Sesshoumaru."  
  
Even Sesshoumaru listened to his brother's comments. Although Kagome had told him a bit about her time, he had not yet had the opportunity to travel there himself.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Kagome roused herself from her musings. Glancing at the clock, she noted that she still had at least half an hour before Sesshoumaru used up all the hot water washing his hair. Perhaps the taiyoukai had added more to his computer journal about the same days she had been remembering.  
  
-- Weblog - 200x.5.27 -- Travels of the Taiyoukai --   
  
'The preparations were complete; the time had come to journey to the future. I instructed my forces to break camp and return to the western stronghold. The sooner the miko business was taken care of, the sooner we could return home. Awaiting my attention there were the negotiations with the Southern lord over the fate of the Southern rebels taken by the Western forces.  
  
As the magical well was little over a half day's journey by foot, the distance was quickly covered. Sending the children with Jaken on Ah-Un, I gathered Kagome close and flew there in short order. The monk, exterminator, and old woman followed on the transformed fire cat. Inuyasha and his bitch brought up the rear, trailing in behind the rest of the group. After what seemed an inordinate amount of time for good-byes, Kagome's friends left for their respective villages.   
  
We gathered at the well. Inuyasha held the now fully human Kikyo, whose usually calm face bore a trace of unease or fear. Though I still found little to commend her for, she was able to still her features and guard her expressions as befits a warrior. Of course being human, her control was in no way comparable to my own. Rin and Shippou bounced excitedly in Kagome's arms. After all six members of our party had clambered down into the close confines at the bottom of the well, Kagome chirped, "Group hug." We all squeezed together in a most distasteful manner and a blue light flashed around us. The sensation was not unlike hitting turbulence when flying. Almost as soon as our eyes began adjusting to the flash of light, we were in darkness once more.   
  
The sky overhead was replaced with a wooden structure. For once Inuyasha was correct, the normal scents of open field and nearby forest were replaced with something distinctly artificial. The metallic tang of a smithy or iron works, the aroma of tar or pitch, perhaps from a nearby shipbuilder, and the pervasive stench of innumerable humans hung heavily in the air. The constant background clamor spoke of a large, crowded city and many of the random noises were simply unidentifiable.   
  
We emerged from the shed covering the dry well into the stone courtyard of a small temple complex on a hillside. Buildings surrounded the central plaza. A woman greatly resembling Kagome stood shaking a cloth off the steps of the two-storied wooden structure. Although her kimono was shortened to the length favored by commoners for working their fields, she apparently did not share my mate's fondness for indecently short garments. Though I do not object to them in the privacy of our chambers, they are unacceptable for public wear. In the flurry of breaking camp that morning, the camp laundress had finally managed to "lose" the last of the despicable costumes.  
  
The woman finally noticed our presence and ran toward us shouting, "Kagome, you're back!" She squashed Kagome with Shippou between them until the kitsune squealed. "You must be Shippou; Kagome has told us about you. Is that Sango over by Inuyasha? And who is this gorgeous 'elf', ... person holding the adorable little girl?" she asked in a rush. She peered at me closely, "You look a lot like Inuyasha. Are you related to him?"  
  
It was most annoying to be so addressed, compared to my idiot half-brother, and all without proper introductions. Kagome seemed amused and clarified. "This is the kit I adopted, Shippou." She handed Shippou to her mother, who hugged the little kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha interjected self-importantly, "This is Kikyo, my mate, not Sango."  
  
Kagome's mother seemed surprised, looking over the group in confusion. Rin reached toward Kagome and she took her absently. Rin announced cheerfully, "Kagome is my new Okaa-san. She lives with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama, my Otou-san, now."  
  
"Kagome?" The woman questioned. She was interrupted by the noisy arrival of a younger boy, dashing up the steps, followed by a complaining old man.  
  
"Mom, I'm home! Kagome, you're back! Inuyasha! Who are all these people? Who's the lady in the fur coat that looks like Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou snickered as I growled angrily; this was a most insolent, rude and disrespectful pup that needed disciplining. I started forward but was seized by Kagome, who wrapped her arms around me tightly. "He doesn't mean anything, Sesshoumaru. Souta just has never seen anyone quite like you," Kagome defended her brother. "They are my family, my younger brother, my mother, and my grandfather. Please don't hurt anyone."  
  
Did she think that I would harm her family in their own lands? I glanced over at Inuyasha; or did she know me all too well. I blinked. Breathing deeply, I willed myself to calmly overlook the errors in protocol these humans were bound to commit.  
  
Kagome turned and addressed her family, "This is Lord Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha's older half-brother." She blushed brightly and added, "And like Rin said, he is my mate. A lot of things have happened since the last time I was home."  
  
The old man was muttering something about demons taking over. "What is this world coming to? Who ever heard of a miko marrying a full demon?"   
  
He started to chant a warding spell but fell silent as the woman admonished him, "Jichan! Stop that right now! These people are family now and you will be polite to all of them." She turned and bowed respectfully, to the degree appropriate when one is unsure of another's station, and offered, "Please come in and join us for tea."  
  
I nodded in acknowledgement and gestured for the rabble to follow her into the house. As I was entering the house, I whirled as I felt a tug on my tail. Growling, I glared at the offending party. The boy Souta quickly dropped his hand, "Sorry, I didn't know it was part of you. Are you really some kind of youkai royalty? Does that make my goofy sister a princess? Do you want to play video games later with me and Inuyasha?"  
  
He chattered on incessantly as Rin was prone to do at times. The similarity was notable and so I deigned to answer the boy. "Your sister is now Lady of the Western Lands. I believe it may be similar in rank to what you would call a duchess in this time. In my time, she is indeed to be considered a princess."   
  
I had occasioned to glance through Kagome's history, government, and science books at times while awaiting her awakening. They touched upon things all too briefly, hinting at mysteries and magics unheard of in my time. There was much I was curious to see first hand.  
  
I continued to address the boy, "I am not familiar with these 'video games', but perhaps you can entertain the children while I speak with the elders of your family."  
  
The boy grinned and ran down the hall shouting, "Shippou, Rin, Inuyasha, let's go upstairs and play."  
  
As I took my seat at the table beside Kagome, it was amusing to see that Inuyasha's ears twitched with the desire to go play games rather than sit in conference with the 'adults'. He was restrained only by the demand of his bitch to remain at her side in this house of strangers.  
  
Kagome told her family an edited version of the occurrences of the past few weeks. She spoke of her shard hunting expeditions, the alliances formed to fight Naraku, the final battle against him, reviving Kikyo and Inuyasha, and the need for them to guard the well in this future time. She barely mentioned the mortal dangers she faced daily or the circumstances surrounding our union. Her family's curiosity about this affair was obvious, as was her desire to avoid their questions.   
  
I decided to provide suitable clarification. "Kagome, has downplayed her role and the dangers which she faced. In normal times our alliance would have been formally negotiated before the final contract was signed between our houses. The war-torn times necessitated otherwise. The southern lord and I have just resolved a lengthy civil war along our borders. The trouble caused by the usurping hanyou Naraku has inflamed the northern and eastern regions of the Western Lands. Joined as we are, our powers were more effective together in defeating Naraku. Inuyasha and Kikyo did not survive the final battle. They were revived using Tenseiga and the restored Shikon no Tama."  
  
The old man looked disturbed. "Kagome should return home now that her quest is over. A miko should not be joined with a demon," he stated flatly. He stared at me as my youki flared in anger. Though his spells were ineffective, he was able to sense my wrath.   
  
Controlling my expression to one of neutrality, I stated, "Kagome is my mate; her place is at home with our children."  
  
Kagome, somewhat surprisingly, did not argue, but agreed, "Rin and Shippou need me. I want to stay there with them, . . . and with Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome's mother placed a hand on her arm. "Will he take good care of you? Do you love him?" she asked. Inuyasha harrumphed and started to but in; I growled, admonishing him to remain silent in the language of the Inu. I too wished to hear what Kagome would say.  
  
"Yes, Mama, I do. I belong with him now," she answered simply. Her cheeks flushed rosily. I glanced at her knowingly, one eyebrow raised questioningly, one side of my mouth almost lifting into a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha made a gagging sound, "Puleeze, I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Well, at least I never rutted with a corpse," I sniped in Inu in return.  
  
Inuyasha barked and growled, "Kikyo's not a corpse. So do you think they'd like to know how you got Kagome drunk and seduced her when we were at the castle to plan for the battle, huh?"  
  
I sniffed, "I did no such thing."  
  
"Like maybe you expect me to believe she found her way to your bed on her own? I don't think so," he snarled back.  
  
Kagome glared at us in turn. "I don't know what you're saying, but I know I don't like it. So why don't both of you just shut up!" She yelled, slapping her hands on the table and rattling the tea service and half-consumed cups of tea.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, do you understand me?" she growled. I glanced away; the whole scene had become an embarrassment.  
  
Inuyasha started to open his mouth. She warned, "Inuyasha, one more word and I'll say it."  
  
Kikyo and the old man looked amused as Inuyasha shrank down, as if expecting to be dropped to the floor. Her mother just shook her head and said disgustedly, "Boys . . ."  
  
Inuyasha's annoying interruptions quelled, I decided to continue the discussion. Addressing the mother's concerns, I stated, "Kagome will lack for nothing. The Western Lands are fertile for raising crops and rich in game. House Inu's rule is uncontested. Were your family nearby, I would provide a detachment of troops for your protection and funds for the proper maintenance of your household if necessary. Circumstances being as they are, the services of the miko Kikyo and my unworthy half-brother must suffice. I wish to return to my lands to cement the peace as soon as they are settled here."  
  
Tapping one claw on the table edge, I recalled Kagome's offer. "Are there not unoccupied servant quarters that could be readied for the miko and hanyou?"   
  
The woman answered affirmatively, "The groundskeeper's cottage was partially converted to a garage. The living quarters on the second floor are just full of old junk."  
  
"As there are no nearby forests full of game or fields for Inuyasha to till, I would not wish you to be burdened with their maintenance. Hopefully this will suffice for now. More can be provided later as needed," I added as I tossed a small pouch of gold coins and small gems on the table.  
  
Kagome's mother gasped as she looked inside, "Wow, he's a keeper, Kagome. He's not only well mannered, intelligent, and drop dead gorgeous, he's rich too." The woman was obviously teasing her daughter. Her words were nothing but the simple truth; however, her observations most perceptive.   
  
Her expression changed to a serious one. She turned and stared into my eyes, "But the most important thing I'd like to know is if you love my daughter."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared challengingly, silently daring me to answer. "Yes, with a heart undivided," I answered firmly.  
  
For once the silent miko spoke possessively, "And you are mine alone, Inuyasha." The miko, her human emotions restored, was obviously as tired of the hanyou's wavering attention as Kagome had been. An ally, as unlikely as it seemed. I could not resist a small triumphant smirk.  
  
"Keh," his eyes slitted and ears laid back, Inuyasha studiously ignored my taunting gaze. Perhaps he was beginning to learn the virtue of silence at last.  
  
Plans were finalized. I spent the rest of the afternoon on the porch battling the old man at go and other games of strategy, whilst the females occupied themselves with readying the servant's quarters. Inuyasha and Souta were drafted and staggered up and down the stairs to the garage storage area with the rejected boxes and furnishings. Shippou and Rin amused themselves playing tag in the courtyard or pestering Inuyasha and Souta with their "helping". Had not Rin been forbidden from picking the few blooms in the courtyard planters, they would have been garlanded with flowers as well.  
  
Though wealthy in material possessions and 'electronic gadgets', apparently the Higurashi family lacked sufficient funds to hire even the minimum of three or four servants normal for a holding of this size. Or perhaps performing such manual labor was considered a religious discipline in these times. They seemed to do for themselves many tasks more suited to the lower classes. Inuyasha should fit in well enough. Even with the many magical 'labor saving' machines, his brute strength should be of use.   
  
Their curious devices seemed simple enough to use that even Inuyasha had mastered their workings. Neither Kagome nor any of her family was able to explain the magics enlivening the devices however. Kagome claimed the working principles involved mechanics and 'electricity' rather than magic. It seemed that the youkai and humans of this time were not so very different from those of the Sengoku Jidai; the craft guild masters and learned wizards still jealously guarded their secrets from the common folk.  
  
After the old man nodded off for the third time, he finally retired to nap until the evening meal. I wandered about and investigated as much of the household and shrine grounds as I wished to see. Periodically I was accompanied by Rin, Shippou, or the annoying fat feline ball of fur whose all pervading odor marked the entire holding as his territory. More than once I rescued Shippou's tail or my own from his treacherous claws. He would have made an excellent projectile for a catapult and I would have been more than happy to load the weapon myself. Feline scents so pervaded the grounds, I wondered that Inuyasha had never remarked upon it. There were traces that hinted at larger wild cats or youkai as well. The human smells overwhelmed all, however.  
  
Out of boredom, I deigned to finally visit the 'garage' dwelling to see if the females were finished. It seemed that they had arranged the living quarters and the separate bathing and sleeping rooms to their satisfaction. The rooms still seemed disgustingly dusty and dirty to my standards. Kagome sighed, pleading fatigue, and begged to continue the 'cleaning' on the morrow. Her face was rather pale; my mate had over-worked herself when out of my watchful eye. "Kagome, you will rest. You should not be pushing yourself so hard," I warned her.   
  
Addressing the miko, "Why do you not perform a simple cleaning spell to finish this task?" I questioned.  
  
Kikyo replied, "That is not a spell that I know. My studies were concerned with magical protection and medicinal herbal lore."  
  
Kagome and her mother gave us both blank looks. I sighed, "Well it is but a small matter. I shall do it myself this once. Watch and learn." I nodded in satisfaction as the last of the whirling dust cloud blew out the door.  
  
Kagome exclaimed happily, "So that's how you stay so clean all the time!" It seemed she had considered such a commonplace matter a great mystery.  
  
I swept up Kagome and carried her to her room. After depositing her on her bed, I admonished her to rest until the evening meal. The next hour was passed tediously watching an absurd play on the box in the corner of the 'living' room. Pathetic humans overcoming powerful youkai attacking from the sky - ridiculous.   
  
Apparently the instruction of the miko in the use of their cooking devices was not entirely successful, from the burning odor pervading the house. The 'takeout' that was delivered was less than pleasing. I had certainly never encountered such 'Chinese' food during any of my travels in China. While the fish dish was edible, the main courses had tasteless farm-raised meats and fowl. Without the residue of the struggle between the spirits of predator and prey, animal-based food provides no nourishment for one's youki.  
  
Kagome wished to show us around her city. I overrode her offer; she was too fatigued to travel about on foot or in a carriage through the streets. Inuyasha and Kikyo would have plenty of time to explore on their own. Souta and the old grandfather could take Rin and Shippou, suitably disguised, on the proposed outing to the Ueno zoo and 'amusement' park on the morrow.  
  
After darkness fell, I relented somewhat and agreed that Kagome might point out sites of interest as we flew about the city. The lights of the buildings and the vehicles moving below were quite dramatic. I refused her pleas to land in the Ginza shopping district, however. After hearing tales of Chichiue accompanying Inuyasha's mother on trips to the shops and markets in the capital, I determined not to repeat his foolishness in going "shopping" with my own human mate. We landed on the observation deck of a tall tower lighting up the skyline near the waterfront. Kagome indicated that it was patterned after a similar edifice in Paris in Europe far to the west.   
  
On our return to Kagome's home, the disgusting noise of my idiot half-brother rutting with his bitch, assaulted our ears. It was so loud that it must have disturbed the people attempting to sleep on the first floor below. A distressed expression flitted across Kagome's face briefly and I growled angrily that his actions still had the power to upset her. I snarled a command for silence as we passed the closed door to her brother's room. The sound of both male and female laughter followed us down the hall until I slammed shut Kagome's door. I ensured that Kagome's screams of pleasure echoed many times throughout the night, muffled so they were audible only the keen canine ears down the hall. I was certainly not so poor a guest as to rudely disturb the sleep of my hosts.  
  
The next morning I was most pleased to observe Inuyasha's lecture on "proper behavior for a guest" delivered in no uncertain terms by Kagome's mother. While the boy did not treat the old grandfather with the proper respect due the head of the house, his fear of Mrs. H's displeasure made a most gratifying display.  
  
Kagome was determined to spend the next day showing me the "tourist" attractions listed in her tour book of the city. I refused to don the drab peasant garb she wished me to wear and to leave behind my swords. After much whining, begging, and pleading on her part, I did agree not to kill any passersby unless they attacked first. A marginally acceptable costume was found in her late father's trunks. A black silk competion gi and hakama provided a suitable excuse for carrying the swords. Kagome had a similar outfit with a white gi and black hakama. Unfortunately they were decorated with profusely with the "Striking Tiger Dojo" legend and logo. We criss-crossed the city in noisy, smelly, and crowded "buses" and "trains".   
  
Departing the last train station to make our way back to her house on foot, I asked why she believed that there were no youkai in her time. She looked bewildered and said that she had never seen any except during the mask incident and the centipede woman when she was transported through the well for the first time. I surveyed the crowds around us, pointing out a pair of kitsune, disguised with a glamour, on the platform across from us. I added, "At least one of every five or six people around us carries at least a trace of youkai blood. It seems that intermingling between youkai and human has become more common than in my time."   
  
As we were leaving, a dragon lord caught my eye, nodding in recognition and approached us. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what a surprise. I thought you would be out of the country for several years. And this must be your lovely mate, Kagome."  
  
Racking my memory of boyhood trips to youkai gatherings, I finally recalled his name. "Kagome, I'd like to present Lord Quetzalcoatl of the New World Dragon Clan." We indulged in a few moments of polite conversation with vague allusions to apparently common business interests. I of course had no idea of what he was discussing, but gathered that we must still be alive in this time.   
  
His parting remark was most curious, "Too bad things didn't work out with that boy of yours and my daughter. In our day, the youngsters never even thought of arguing against a match arranged for them." A strange and unsettling conversation.  
  
Our walk through the park and along the streets toward the house was uneventful until Kagome stopped and stared at a large warehouse building. "I don't remember this being here; it was a department store before."  
  
The storefront was black glass except for the lettering and logo on the door, a large white dog leaping to attack across a navy crescent moon on a background of dark silver. Lettering announced in kanji, Chinese, and English, the hours of operation for the "White Dog Dojo".  
  
"We have to go in and see it! That dog looks just like your battle form," Kagome exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The interior appeared to be that of a typical martial arts dojo except the wooden floored sword practice area was large enough for transformed youkai to spar. Smaller rooms covered with mats were set up for hand to hand combat and there was also an archery target range. Two tall young men garbed similarly to Kagome, looked up at us in surprise as we interrupted their conversation.  
  
They were upon us in a flash, squeezing Kagome between them. I froze in mid draw at their yells of, "Okaa-san! Otou-san! What are you doing here? We thought you weren't coming home to Japan for another two years."  
  
Kagome regarded them in silent amazement. I smirked, neither of "our sons" were malformed, misshapen oddities, or even ill-favored. Both had platinum blond hair, expressive golden eyes, pointed ears, and slightly elongated fangs and claws. Their features were not so pronouncedly youkai as to draw attention in a crowd of humans. The taller boy had short spiked hair, while the younger looking one had his pulled back in a shoulder-length tail. "I don't believe we are exactly who you take us to be," I began cautiously. "This is our first trip to Tokyo since the defeat of Naraku, to bring Inuyasha and Kikyo to this time."  
  
They seemed disappointed but remained friendly and curious. The older boy, Tai for short, was apparently more impulsive, reminding me a bit of Inuyasha, and grinned, "So do you want to spar?"  
  
A most enjoyable match ensued. The first round was against the eldest boy, the second followed against the younger brother, with a final bout of two on one. Kagome finally brought the fun to a halt, insisting that it was time to eat. The two acquitted themselves well, displaying youkai-like speed, and using many unfamiliar sword techniques.  
  
After discussing the state of the family briefly, I asked if the family business could provide an income for Inuyasha and his mate. Perhaps they might teach at the dojo.  
  
Sho laughed, "We're rich, Otou-san. The company is worth billions. I'm the chief financial officer and should know."  
  
I smirked, "Let them have enough to be comfortable, but not so much as to get in too much trouble. Your uncle is impulsive and hot-headed and I don't think he has any idea of how to handle money."  
  
Sho grinned slyly, glancing at Tai, "After cleaning up Tai's messes; I doubt he can be any worse. After I get through tutoring him; he could be an accountant."  
  
I chuckled at the thought, "You will have your work cut out for you. I doubt that Inuyasha can even count higher than the number of his fingers and toes."  
  
We reluctantly took our leave; it would be years before we would see our family grown to adulthood. I smiled at my mate, "It's not often one gets to see how your yet unborn pup will turn out."   
  
Late that day, Kagome took tearful leave of her family. I reminded them, "It will not be for long. We will visit next after Kagome is delivered and she and the pup are ready to travel."  
  
A storm of exclamations, speculations on gender and if the child would have "cute puppy dog ears", and more rounds of tears ensued. It seemed that Kagome had neglected to announce the upcoming arrival of the first Higurashi grandchild. Our departure was postponed for several more days for consultations with physicians and the obligatory "baby shower" ritual. I departed heavily laden, to the sound of Kagome's mother ordering Inuyasha to carry the other six loads of "supplies" through the well.'  
  
-- end journal entry -- 


	10. Part 10 Aftermath Current Era 4

Third Rate Romance  
  
Reba Jean 4/11/04 Email to: rebajean@writing.com Category: Parody/Humor/Romance Rating: R/NC  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" copyright 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc.  
  
Aftermath - Current Era - Part 4  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Cats rule and dogs drool!"  
  
-- Sassy in Homeward Bound  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Kagome began to play with Sesshoumaru's hair absently, running her fingers through its snowy length, giggling as she plaited the sections into a long braid. Sesshoumaru cocked his head and growled at Kagome. "That is rather distracting you know."  
  
Kagome smiled mischievously, "I know, but I thought you said you wanted a tribal look for your meeting tonight. I'm going to tie it with navy and crimson to match your markings. If you'd just let me snip some fur off Fluffy, I could put some fur decorations in your hair like some native tribes wear."  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt away from Kagome, regarding her with a look of utter horror. He scooped his fur up off the bed, bunching it against himself protectively. "No one, not even you, will hurt my Fluffy! Inu youkai traditionally may mate for life, but that would be instant grounds for divorce, if not death and dismemberment."  
  
"Sheesh! I was only teasing. I guess I could trim a bit off your tail. You're really wired or something," Kagome grumbled. "Have you been eating chocolate again?"  
  
The red bled slowly out of Sesshoumaru's eyes as he calmed and dropped his battle ready stance. "After all this time, you should know better than to make such a foolish jest concerning Fluffy," he stated coldly.  
  
"It's been a while since I've seen the angry demon lord," Kagome answered defensively. "Sometimes I forget . . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru stalked across the room and began circling her in a predatory fashion. His nostrils flared and he snapped, "Your fingers smell of wolf, and you've gotten that stench all over my hair."  
  
"Wolf?" Kagome tilted her head and appeared puzzled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got the mail on my way home. Kouga sent us a postcard from Russia. It must be from that," she guessed.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted one eyebrow in inquiry, prompting "And?" "His tribe's hunting and fishing guide business in Kamchatka is doing well. Their family is all fine." Kagome giggled and grinned, adding slyly, "Kouga has the usual complaints about Ayame's nagging. He says if I'm finally tired of Dog Turd's brother that he would still be happy to have me as his second wife. You'd think he'd of given up long ago, what with all those times I turned him down when he asked me to be his first wife."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled softly and trailed his claws suggestively up and down her sides. "And have you tired of this Sesshoumaru yet?" he asked teasingly, open invitation glowing in his eyes.  
  
"Not enough that you'd notice," Kagome teased back. Judging from the look in his eyes, Sesshoumaru would not be leaving early for his meeting after all.  
  
"You belong to this Sesshoumaru alone. You are not to forget it," his voice rumbled low against her skin as he nipped her neck.  
  
Swiveling his chair to face Kagome, he dropped into it gracefully and pulled her across his lap, burying his face in her hair.  
  
"You reek of kitsune as well. How was the party at Shippou's house?" he commented.  
  
Sniffing her again, he raised an eyebrow, "Rin was there? Why did you not tell me that she would be attending?"  
  
"I was surprised as well. The shower was for one of Shippou's granddaughters, who is expecting her first child. Rin brought her youngest grandson," Kagome answered. Her brow furrowed and her eyes appeared troubled for a moment.  
  
That Rin had survived the centuries was due to the magic of the kitsune clan that had made her Shippou's blood sister in one of their ancient rituals. The same clan into which she had mated. Who would have thought that Shippou's second cousin was among the hostages taken by the Western forces to ensure the continued good behavior of the troubled regions bordering the Southern Lands. The attraction between Rin and the wayward rebel 'teen' had grown from the fights and mutual insults of their first meeting to the lifebond they still shared.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked. He grasped her chin, turning her averted face back towards his own.  
  
Kagome sighed in exasperation, "I want blood grandchildren. Do you think those boys of ours will ever mate or marry?"  
  
"I can remember being rather reluctant to take that step myself," Sesshoumaru commented slyly.  
  
"Yes, but for over 500 years?" Kagome countered.  
  
"There was Tai's unfortunate alliance with that dragon girl," Sesshoumaru mused.  
  
"Forty years and no children," Kagome responded.  
  
"Keiko," Sesshoumaru whispered. Their only daughter, her children, and all the human family into which she had married, lost when they refused to leave the city in spite of Kagome's warning. Nagasaki.  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed into Kagome's eyes and grasped her shoulders. "Are you certain that it is grandchildren that you want? Or are you perhaps longing for another pup of your own?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. It had been many years since her last young one. Longer still since the boys were small and their adopted children, the kitsune Shippou and human Rin, were all raised together. "You may be right; I hadn't really thought about it."  
  
Gently cupping one side of her face, Sesshoumaru said softly, "The time of mourning is long past. I think that I would like another daughter if you are willing."  
  
Sesshoumaru picked her up and deposited her gently on the bed. His planning session with his legal associates on how to convince the Japanese banking consortium to settle the Indigenous Peoples' lawsuit by agreeing to a establish an ecological land preserve, would have to wait. There were more important matters in his hands.  
  
Their gentle and almost lazy lovemaking continued for hours. Unlike most of their encounters, this one had not been wildly passionate and frenzied, or brutal and savage like when they came together while angry or after a violent battle. "One more time," Kagome murmured sleepily against Sesshoumaru's chest. She draped one leg over his hip and ran her toes up and down the back of his thigh and calf suggestively.  
  
"In a minute," Sesshoumaru answered absently. His thoughts wandered, nostalgic and melancholic, to the past. Flickering images of their past encounters, swept through his mind and roused his desire. "How many thousands of times do you think we've done this, koi?" he whispered huskily.  
  
"Hundreds of thousands," Kagome corrected, as she touched his thoughts.  
  
"I can feel it when you do that, you know, when you're peeking into my mind. And I can feel your skin touching mine across the room, when you reach out with your power. Especially after sex," he smiled against her hair. "I don't think there's anything you haven't seen in my mind, from the junk in the basement and attic, to how I enjoy doing this . . . and this," he punctuated his statements with kisses to her jaw and neck.  
  
"Mmmmm," she moaned and returned the favor, tongue tracing swirly paths across his chest.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.  
  
Puzzled, Kagome answered, "Yes, of course, with my life."  
  
"Then why have I never been able to touch the core of your being?" he asked curiously. Over the centuries the walls he had built had fallen to her one by one. His laboriously maintained icy facade was often dropped when they were alone. The inu youkai nature shared the pack traits of their namesake; it was more natural to be one with the group than solitary. Kagome maintained an elusive, mysterious core over the centuries, however. He could touch her surface thoughts and her emotions were displayed for all to see. He did not know if her secretiveness was the way of human females in general; it almost reminded him of the solitary feline nature.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean?" she asked, stopping her seductive touches.  
  
"Don't stop," he murmured in complaint. Rolling atop her, he entered in one smooth motion. "Open to me, Kagome. Open your self; let me touch your soul," he commanded. They bucked together, suddenly consumed by the heat from within, thoughts fled. Molten red gold flames flowed together with purest silver white light. She felt his heat within her; he her warmth around him. She moved within him to feel her touch on his skin. He felt her white heat build to explosive force and shatter; she sensed the erupting force leaving him to drench her within. They were one.  
  
As their miko and youki tendrils separated and dissipated, their bodies wet with sweat collapsed together. Kagome panted, "Wow, what was that? I couldn't tell what was me and what was you. Amazing and confusing at the same time."  
  
Sesshoumaru caressed his mark on her shoulder and drew her lips back toward his for a lingering kiss. His eyes opened and gazed at her affectionately. "I did not quite realize in asking, what I would receive. I thought perhaps I was being purified; and did not mind at all."  
  
"I wouldn't ever do that; you have never been so evil as you believe yourself to be. The spirits of your kind are bound to the land and protective of all it sustains. Certainly no more evil by nature than humans, probably less because naturally long lives leave you less susceptible to the greed of my short lived kind," Kagome offered reassuringly.  
  
"You are too kind," Sesshoumaru replied dryly. His mate was truly kind, generous, loving, and never thought ill of any creature. "You tempt me to see how I might repay your kindness; but I must leave all too soon."  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly and added, "You shall do one final task for this Sesshoumaru and join me in the shower to redo my hair. First you touched it with fingers that smelled of wolf and then you got it all sweaty from love making." He stood and began to move toward the bathroom. Kagome laughed delightedly in response, grasped the tail still trailing sensuously across her body, and pulled him back to her side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked slowly down the sidewalk, the faster paced crowds swirling past her. She stopped to stretch and rub her lower back. She had reached the large, uncomfortable stage, and would be happy when the pup was finally born. The humid air and the heat radiating off the streets of Tokyo only added to her discomfort as she walked the last block toward the White Dog Dojo.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Wait for us!" She heard the voice of her friend Eri hailing her from across the street. Kagome turned and watched as Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi towing Hojo hurried toward her. "We haven't seen you in like, forever!" the girls squealed. "What's new?"  
  
As the girls stopped in front of Kagome, Ayumi squeaked, "Oh." Her eyes grew large.  
  
"We thought you were ill again, Higurashi-san. We heard you had withdrawn from school," Hojo commented. His expression was as shocked as the girls.  
  
Eri seemed the first to recover and was unable to restrain her curiosity. "Is the father that ignorant, foul-mouthed, violent, but cute old boyfriend of yours, Kagome?  
  
Before Kagome could answer, she was embraced from behind, and a familiar voice answered for her. "That would be my idiot younger half-brother, Inuyasha. Kagome's taste has improved. I am merely beautiful and deadly, and quite thoroughly killed Inuyasha in our match this afternoon," Sesshoumaru smirked over her shoulder.  
  
The girls stared open-mouthed at the tall gorgeous man holding their very pregnant friend. Dressed in the White Dog Dojo uniform of white gi and black hakama, his katana was thrust through his obi. His long silver white hair was tied up in a high tail, leaving his pointed ears and crimson stripes clearly visible across his cheeks.  
  
Kagome hissed, "Sesshoumaru, how many times have I told you that your battles with Inuyasha upset me. You didn't kill him or damage him too badly did you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down disdainfully, "I carry Tensaiga, as you can see, so he could have come to no real harm. He has even improved a bit since training with Tai and Sho, though they are still far superior in skill."  
  
Hojo was the first to recover his composure and tugged Ayumi forward, his hand still captured by hers. He bowed slightly, "I am Hojo, and these are Kagome's friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. And you are?"  
  
"Oh sorry, guys." Kagome flushed, "Sess-chan, these are my friends. Guys, you remember I told you about going through the well and my adventures in the past. This is Lord Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. These days the Western Lands are part of the Inu-Higurashi Corporation holdings. Sess-chan is the company CEO and also my husband."  
  
Yuka's eyes grew large, "But we thought, those were just some more of your grandfather's stories."  
  
"Or maybe something you dreamed in a fever, while you were ill," added Hojo.  
  
Eri stared at Sesshoumaru, "You must be sooo rich! Are you really a real live youkai?"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow, "I am."  
  
"But I thought they were only legends and stories from the past," said Ayumi in confusion.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, showing his canines, "There are far more of us around than the general population would believe." The girls shifted nervously, unsure of what to say.  
  
Hojo decided to break the silence and said politely, "So Kagome, congratulations. When will your first child arrive?"  
  
Kagome giggled. Sesshoumaru half-smiled again, "This will be Kagome's fourth birth. We have two grown sons still living, as well as our adopted son and daughter. I must assume that you did not realize the truth in Kagome's stories, or perhaps she neglected to mention that she remained in the past when her quest was complete. We have been together more than 500 years."  
  
The girls displayed fish mouth expressions and bug eyes once more. They stared at their friend in silent amazement, as if she were an exotic creature in the zoo. The momentary quite was broken by the roar of a powerful engine as a large red and black motorcycle emerged from the dojo garage. Astride the bike was Inuyasha, dressed in studded black leathers over a red tee shirt, with a red print bandana concealing his ears, his long white hair streaming out behind. Kikyo, in black leather hip hugger pants and a red tube top, clung to him tightly. Across her left shoulder was tattooed, "Inuyasha's Bitch".  
  
Sesshoumaru commented sarcastically, "My previously mentioned idiot half- brother, Inuyasha, and his mate, Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha flipped the bird at Sesshoumaru as they sped by and yelled, "I ain't no idiot. Next time you 'die', Asshole!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "He's kind of a sore loser."  
  
Eri and the other girls eyed Kagome. "Girl, you so have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Sesshoumaru, sensing Kagome's weariness with the whole situation, picked her up and backed into the alley. "Then it must wait until another time, as we must be elsewhere."  
  
Hojo gasped as Sesshoumaru materialized a cloud of youki and they rose into the air. Their forms faded away into the concealing cloud of mist, which then rose above the buildings and drifted away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru restlessly stalked the corridors outside the delivery room. His expression calm and impassive as always, his nervous state betrayed only by his ceaseless pacing. Though it was Kagome's fourth delivery, it was nerve- wracking none the less. The exasperated women had banished him again.  
  
Kagome's mother opened the door, "Come in and meet your new daughter. She's absolutely adorable." Mrs. Higurashi moved back against the wall, joining Rikka, Shippou's wife, and Rin to watch the fun.  
  
Kagome looked radiant though exhausted. It had been her quickest delivery yet. Though Sesshoumaru had flown at top speed, they had barely reached the birthing center favored by the prolific kitsune clan, where Shippou's wife worked. Sesshoumaru gingerly sat down on the bed next to Kagome, who held the swaddled infant. His eyes softened and he asked quietly, "Are you okay?" The concern was evident in his voice.  
  
Kagome smiled, "I'm fine. Do you want to hold her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru reached for the infant and pulled back her covering. A fluffy dark chocolate tail fell from the blanket folds. The infant squirmed in his practiced hold and blinked up at him sleepily with blue-green slit-pupil eyes. The tiny chocolate triangle ears, half-hidden in the tawny fluff covering her head, flicked back and forth. A soft "muurrow" turned to a yawn, revealing needle sharp teeth. She closed her eyes and began to purr contentedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at Kagome in confusion. The latest addition to House Inu appeared to be a neko youkai kitten. He barked a short, ironic laugh. "She is indeed adorable," he began.  
  
Kagome giggled, "I think we should call her Kitty. That's an English name meaning . . ."  
  
"I know what it means. I'd just like to know how and why. I would have sensed it if you had been unfaithful," Sesshoumaru managed to choke out, glaring at the smug, laughing, infuriating pack of females surrounding him. He looked down at his daughter, observing in surprise as her ears shrank and lowered and her tail disappeared. Her features now had the lovely elven cast of a youkai maiden.  
  
Kagome's mother reached over and patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder reassuringly, "There, there, dear. Don't be upset. I guess that I never got around to telling you or Kagome that my grandmother came from a neko clan. Kagome's father had some leopard and tiger lineage as well as neko and human, but I'm not sure to what degree. I was told that in our families the youkai genes are recessive, I think it's called, and the miko powers keep the youkai traits masked usually. I guess that's why none of my grandchildren ever had those adorable white puppy dog ears like Inuyasha. Your children are actually more youkai than human."  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his free arm around Kagome and relaxed against her, kissing her lightly. "My darling Kagome, in all the years we have been together, you have never ceased to delight and amaze this Sesshoumaru. The fates have conspired to play a rich jest. This Sesshoumaru, is now the proud father of a daughter, who has the appearance of a neko youkai, birthed by his apparently 'human' mate." His bemused expression gave way to one of genuine amusement and he laughed out loud.  
  
~ ~ The End ~ ~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hope you enjoyed the story. Third Rate Romance has been nominated for the Humor/Parody category at A Single Spark.  
  
If you like the fic, please vote at (take out the spaces in the address):  
  
http: // kagsess. forsaken-faith. Org / fanficawards. php  
  
Thanks!  
  
RJ 


End file.
